utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Isa Ameyumi
Supplemental Information Hair color: Ash blond Headgear: N/A Eye color: Gold Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: Isa is most often portrayed in black and silver hakamashita, black tabi, and wooden geta. Others: Isa can also be seen carrying a katana, which he has named "Akahana no Yakusoku", or, "Promise of the Red Flower". Nationality/Race: Japanese/Human Personal Quotes * 「仕方が無い。」 ["Shikata ga nai"; "It can't be helped."] Trivia * Despite being from the modern era, he believes he was born in the Sengoku period. * While Isa tends to display a cold personality, he's rumoured to be good with children, and is occasionally appointed as babysitter. * Isa was born under the sign of Scorpio. * He has an oddly large amount of luck with chance games, and seems to do just as well with skill-based games. * It's rumored that he's a widower. * He strongly refuses to admit having made mistakes, and will often try to convince others that his mistakes were actually intentional. * He claims to have won a fight against a wild bear. * He also claims to be able to catch salmon with his bare hands. * External profile Voice Configuration ACT1CV - [RETIRED] Voice Description: Baritone, solid Recommended Resampler: bkh01 Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10g+3 Pros- Has a somewhat unique tone quality, and a decent lower range. Cons- The overall sound is low quality, the bank has a limited range, and distracting inconsistencies. MELLOWCV '- DOWNLOAD ''Voice Description: Baritone, mellow, smooth '''Recommended Resampler: fresamp, TIPS Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+3 Pros- Considerably high quality, very consistent, with a decent range and a notable amount of strength. Cons- His upper range may sound a bit strained, and it may be slightly difficult to find songs that fit both his voice type and his character. ACT2CV '- ''This bank is due to be released later this week. ''SAMPLE ''Voice Description: Baritone, strong, bold. '''Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+3 Pros- Considerably high quality, very consistent, good upper and lower ranges, with a powerful tone. Cons- Produces a bizarre sound when used in a extremely high range. YOUTHCV '- ''This bank has not yet been recorded. Voice Description: TBA '''Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA ACT27MORAVCV '- ''This bank has not yet been recorded. Voice Description: TBA '''Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA Usage Clause and Guidelines of 9.22.2014 * Feel free to use him for whatever you'd like, so long as it is not disrespectful toward persons of any race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, or political standing. *If considering using him for profitable purposes, please consult the creator. *Do not release/use his voicebanks under the name of another UTAU, or alter/edit the original files of his voicebanks in order to create a new voicebank. *Pair/"ship" him with whoever you'd like to; what you do with him and/or is his character image is entirely up to you. *Redistribution is allowed, so long as all of the original files (including the bank art, readme, and character files) are included. *Please do not claim him as your own. *Any fanart, covers, or depictions of him do not necessarily have to link back to the creator or the UTAU Wiki page, however, the creator does appreciate being notified so that he can appreciate your work! *Obscene expression such as excessive bloodshed/gore or sexual situations with him is permitted. However, please be sensible if posting an obscene work to a public website that may be accessible by minors. *Editing the oto.ini is allowed, if you feel it necessary. (If there is an error in the oto.ini that produces undesirable effects such as consonant looping, please contact the creator so that the issue may be resolved.) *In visual depictions of him, feel free to alter his design as you see fit. *If you have any other questions, comments, or suggestions, please contact the creator. Addresses at which you may contact the creator are included in the bank's readme file. This article is written and certified true and correct by the authors of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Baritone Voicebanks Category:CV Voicebanks Category:Multiple Voicebanks